The invention relates to a method for producing newspapers, magazines and similar products by feeding printed products from receiving devices that follow along a production line formed of a plurality of open-loop or closed-loop controlled sheet feeder stations.
Production processes of this kind are known in the field of further processing of printed matter. For example, with the use of insetting machines, newspapers are produced by inserting enclosures or preprinted products into a main product serving as an envelope, or by assembling enclosures within an open main product.
Gather-stitching can be carried out in the same way, in which the printed sheet fed to a production line is gathered and spread over saddle-like supports in preparation for the stitching process.
Conditions involved in this process include high production safety and quality, and reliable execution of the programmed processing process. In particular, this includes the manufacturing of complete products.
Another need is for the capability to do customized production, completely independent of the process of assembling the products. In particular, with customized products that have an individualized composition and are associated with an addressed destination, a definite order must be absolutely adhered to. Until now, this requirement could not be met without additional effort and expense.
Moreover, a restriction in the selection of products must be precluded.